This invention relates to a valve used in connection with a pressure tank which serves as an energy reservoir, pressure accumulator or shock absorber in hydraulic equipment.
Conventionally such a pressure tank is pressurized or depressurized via a connecting nipple arranged on the tank. The connecting nipple has a valve member, which is provided to alternatively permit or prevent flow of fluid from the tank. A drawback of these prior-art structures is that their valves tend to close prematurely, thereby blocking the passage for discharge of the fluid before the tank is empty. This feature becomes especially disadvantageous when such an arrangement is used in very accurate fluid-pressure systems, when it is very important to be certain that the tank is fully emptied.